Woolly Rhino
The "Big Horn's" of the lost isle are solitary animals, grazing the highlands of the archipelago, this is theorized to be because of the cooler climate. With a keen sense of smell and poor eyesight they are easily startled. If startled they will let out a large bellow and charge the cause of the surprise, its head down and its two meter long horn lowered at the target. Breed: Woolly rhinoceros Full Name: Coelodonta Antiquitatis Zekensis Native Home: North America Time Period: ''' Late pleistocene epoch, Holocene '''Lifespan: 35 years IUCN Status: Critically Endangered Population: Originally 20, now 104 Top Speed: they can gallop up to 25 to 31 mph Ecological Niche: large herbivore Average Height: 7 feet at the shoulder Average Length: 13 feet Average Weight: ''' 6,000 Ibs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: Solitary, Pair, Herd (4-7 members) Date Of Extinction: '''10,000 B.C.E '''Date Of Rebirth: '''2022 A.C.E '''Vocalization: woolly Rhinos communicate in several different ways, in much the same way as humans use our voice, facial expressions, body language, and so on. When the rhinos encounter one another, they will use their vocal sounds to communicate. Within its vocalisations is a number of different sounds, which are used in different situations and to convey different messages. These sounds include squeals, snorts, moos, growls and even a trumpet sound. Screaming indicates fright, terror or an urgent appeal for the calf to get to safety. Panting is used to indicate to other rhinos that they need to join up, particularly in the face of danger. It is also used by the mother to call her calf. The speed and pattern of this panting is integral to the rhino’s conveying different messages. Diet: Herbivore; '''The woolly rhinos were regular grazers and browsers, they eat grass, fruits, leaves, foliage and other plants. '''Range: they are extinct everywhere on the planet except for a large archipelago in the middle of Pacific Ocean. Natural Habitat: they mainly found in colder regions like the mountains and highlands. They love the Upland forests of Mountain Ranges. They also can be found in the grasslands. they are most common in the highland and grassland regions of the archipelago. 'DNA interpolation: '(89%) Pure woolly rhino DNA (10.1%) Zeke Jones DNA. 'Predators: '''not many predators will attack a mature adult but sometimes a pack of raptors or smilodons will take one down, also medium sized dinosaurs like allosaurus can kill one, even a t.rex can kill one. '''Diseases: '''they are are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Tuberculosis, Bumblefoot, Algae Poisoning, E. Coli, Ammonia Poisoning, Campylobacter, Cryptosporidium, Mycotoxins, Bracken Fern Poisoning and Ticks. '''Breeding Behaviors: ' woolly rhinos have a gestation period of approximately 16 months, between 480 and 548 days’ gestation. Females usually give birth for the first time at the age of 6.5-7 years. The interval between calving is 3-4 years. Pregnant females will leave their crash shortly before the parturition and stay apart for several days afterwards. Calves stand up within one hour, immediately attempting to suckle. Mother and calf become inseparable; the calf usually moves in front of its mother and immediately responds to the mother’s behaviors. The calf begins grazing at two months, weaning occurs at around one year of age. The calf stays with mother for around three years '''Summary: '''The woolly rhinoceros is a large rhinoceros. It looks similar to a modern rhinoceros from the African savanna. However, unlike modern rhinos, it possessed a thick coat of brown fur several centimetres long. The woolly rhinoceros had two large horns on its head. These horns were made of keratin. One of its various adaptations is its thick, shaggy coat. This coat of fur were several centimeters thick and helped to keep it warm in the winter. It would shed its fur in the spring and summer months in favor of a shorter, cooler coat. Woolly rhinoceroses had significantly larger horns than its modern, African cousins. They most likely used their horns to dig up plants than had been buried by the snow. It was also used as a weapon against predators and rivals. The eyesight of the woolly rhinoceros was very poor. Its sense of smell and hearing on the other hand was excellent and would have alerted it to any danger. If it identified something as a threat, it would charge instantly at its target. The woolly rhinoceros is one of the most famous Pleistocene relic’s. Is it an impressive beast, even when compared to a mighty mammoth. Woolly rhinos are the only ones of their kind adapted to survive in the harsh climate in the mountains and highlands. This species is heavyset and coated in a thick coat of black fur that it sheds in the early spring thaw. The snout is long and the lips squared-off for grazing on grasses, shrubbery, and the occasional bit of birch and willow trees. A woolly rhino sports two black-banded horns of varying length (the front one is usually much longer) which it uses to clear brush, fend off predators and rivals, and shovel away snow so it can graze. The woolly rhino is a fairly dangerous animal; most other animals know to stay far away from it. More active at daybreak than other tundra megafuana, woolly rhinos are most frequently encountered during this time which, in combination with early-morning drowsiness, makes them very dangerous to waking adventurers. They spend most of their time face-down in the grass, quietly munching away…unless something disturbs them. The rhino’s poor eyesight gives it a mentality of “charge first, ask questions later”, and when one of these beasts gets moving it’s best to get out of the way. Mock charges are usually announced by a loud snort or bellow, while the real thing is preceded with only the thundering of hooves. The woolly rhinoceros is usually solitary but can also be found in mated pairs or same-sex herds of up to seven individuals. Mating occurs in the winter and one or two calves are born per female in the following spring, which she raises for the next three years. Woolly rhinos are remarkably protective of their mates and calves and will fight to the death to defend them. Once threatened, the rhino charges toward its foe. It builds up momentum as it charges, and depending on its ultimate impact speed, the results can be terrifying. With enough room to charge, it can even skewer the largest creatures in just one single gore! Bigger and more ill-tempered than most mammoths, the giant unicorn is an intimidating beast. It has the basic appearance of a rhinoceros writ large and hairy, with a huge shoulder hump that holds fat reserves and anchors the muscles needed to hold up the animal’s head. The jaws are strong and the teeth thick with enamel, perfect for chewing on tough grasses and shrubbery. The horn is conical, slightly curved, and can grow to more than six feet in length; unlike other rhinos, this horn is situated on top of the unicorn’s head rather than on its nose. Giant unicorns have long legs for their size and can move with impressive speed when necessary. Giant unicorns are grazers that live predominantly on the open plains, but can also be found browsing on low-lying growth in the forests. They spend most of their time face-down in the grass, quietly munching away…unless something disturbs them. The rhino’s poor eyesight gives it a mentality of “charge first, ask questions later”, and when one of these behemoths gets moving it’s best to get out of the way. Other large herbivores, predators, and humans on foot and even in vehicles will be charged if they come too close. Mock charges are usually announced by a loud snort or bellow, while the real thing is preceded with only the thundering of hooves. The giant unicorn is mostly solitary but can sometimes be found in same-sex herds of up to five individuals. Mating occurs in the winter and one or two calves are born per female in the following spring, which she raises for the next two years. This species also blows its winter coat in the early spring, the remnants of which are highly prized by nesting birds and pterosaurs. Giant unicorns are legendary for their toughness and ferocious temperament, and they’ve become a common symbol for many groups who value such traits. These animals have many useful byproducts including meat, hides, bones, and warm fur, which make them an ideal – albeit extremely dangerous – target for subsistence hunting. The best way to hunt giant unicorns is to taunt one into an enclosed space, trap it inside, and shoot it from an elevated platform.